Heat
by animequeen78
Summary: Logan is going into a strange cycle that happens to mutants of his kind, the Homo Lupus. Yuki must find out what it is and how to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Logan woke up, feeling unusually uncomfortable in his bed. He got out of bed and got onto the balcony in an attempt to cool off. The cool spring breezed did not do much to alleviate it. He then heard his door open. It was Yuki. She looked rather attractive in her sleepwear, which was a silky short pink nightgown under a silky pink robe that was not much longer.

"Logan? Is everything okay?" She asked. She approached him and placed her hand on his forehead. It felt feverish. She said, "You have a fever..." She held him close to comfort him. His growl was nothing more than a low quiet rumble. He stroked her soft silver hair. "I'm fine, Bambi. I'm just a little warm." He said. He lied about only having the fever, but he didn't want her to worry.

Logan invited Yuki to snuggle with him in his bed. As she buried her head in his furry chest, he felt a strange feeling. It was some kind of pain, but there was also a feeling of pleasure underneath. He wanted to place her on him, but he was afraid it would frighten her when she would wake up. He stroked her marmoreal skin, which glowed brightly under the moonlight from the window. Her skin felt extremely soft to the touch and was warm. He gently pressed her against himself, causing even more of the odd sensation. The feeling elicited another low growl from the feral mutant. He fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Logan woke up and found Yuki in the kitchen making breakfast. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then started kissing on the back of her head and sniffed her hair. It still had the smell of her cherry blossom shampoo in it. She said, "You're more affectionate than usual. Is something wrong?" "I dunno... It feels weird." Logan replied as he started kissing on her cheek. Yuki told him, "I'm trying to cook and I don't want to burn you." He walked off, a little upset.

After breakfast, Logan and Yuki were in the park taking a stroll. A man started flirting, "Hey, beautiful. Whatcha doin' walking with a guy like that, huh?" "I'm her boyfriend, bub." Logan said as he got between them both. Yuki placed an hand on Logan's arm and reassured him that she wasn't romantically interested in the guy that was flirting with her. He made a low, aggressive growl and backed to her side.

When they got home, Yuki asked Logan why all of a sudden he behaved so strangely, the unusual fever, increase level of affection, and the aggression he displayed towards another male. "I don't know..." He then stroked her face. Yuki walked down the hall.

Yuki reached her younger brother Atticus' room. "Atticus, are you in there? I need your help." A bespectacled young man with short white hair opened the door.

He responded, "What do you request my help with?" "Logan's been acting strange lately and he has a fever. I know he can't be sick because of his healing factor." Yuki replied. Atticus asked, "In what way was he acting strange?" "He's more affectionate than usual and when someone flirted with me, he almost went hostile." Yuki replied. Atticus responded at once, "This is a normal thing for a homo lupus like Logan." "Homo lupus?" Yuki asked him. Atticus replied, "Homo lupus, meaning wolf man. They are a branch of the homo superior that evolved from wolves, rather than apes, like humans and most mutants. I'm an avid reader of mutant history and what I found was rather fascinating. Sometimes, a homo lupus may go into heat. The symptoms involve fever, jealous aggression towards others of the same gender and increased level of affection towards their intended mate." He then continued, dismayingly, "This would be like the so-called 'pon farr' from Star Trek" He used air quotes on "pon farr".

Yuki asked, "What can be done about this?" "There are two ways to end his heat." Atticus replied. He then continued, "Either we confine him away from you for a period of time, which may not work because of three things, lack of an adamantium container, his claws being of said material, and the heat is worsening his temper. The other way, which would not appeal to anyone of a prudish nature, is to allow him to mate." Yuki was rather surprised at the latter option, blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

Later, that evening, Yuki went and talked to Logan. "Logan... I found out what's wrong." She said. Logan responded, "Oh yeah? What is it?" Yuki took a deep breath and said, "You're... going into heat... It's supposed to be normal for people of the homo lupus species." "Really?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. Yuki replied, gripping her arm nervously, "Yes... The only two ways for the cycle to cease would be to either contain you, or... for you to..." "For me to what?" He inquired. Yuki answered, becoming more nervous, "To mate with your intended." This answer piqued Logan's interest.

He got closer to her to the point she was backed against the wall. She felt the fever radiating from him. He gently stroked her cheek and said, "Maybe you're the intended girl." He then gave her a deep, long kiss. Yuki basically melted from the rush of dopamine through her veins.

Then she felt a hand go up her shirt. She knew what he wanted right now, to mate with her, to make her his forever.

She broke the kiss and told him, "We can do this tonight, but not right now. There's children awake and they're not old enough to be seeing it." "Ah... I forgot." Logan said. Then Yuki calmly stroked his stubbly face. "Tonight, we can."


	4. Chapter 4

Later, when everyone was asleep, Logan snuck into Yuki's room. He liked what he saw. Yuki was wearing her silky, short pink pajama robe. He approached her and embraced her, nuzzling her and tickling her face with his stubble. They both kissed. Then, Yuki gingerly removed Logan's wifebeater. She blushed at the sight of his muscular torso and played with his chest hair, eliciting a groan of pleasure from her feral lover.

Logan removed Yuki's pajama robe with the same amount of care, revealing a pink, lacy underwire bra and matching cheeky panties. Logan stared for a moment at her cleavage, thinking, 'Whoa... Bambi's got a nice rack...' He removed his pajama bottoms, revealing a pair of black boxers that looked like it was about to pop open.

Yuki led Logan to the bed and laid down. Logan placed himself on top of her and gently kissed her lips. He then started gently prying her lips open and slipped his tongue in. His heart was beating very rapidly. Then Yuki broke the kiss. She said, "I'm a virgin, so be careful." "Really?" Logan said, raising an eyebrow. He continued, "There's no way someone as beautiful as you would still be a virgin." "Yeah right. I'm not pretty at all." Yuki responded, blushing.

He sensed that she didn't have such a high opinion of her looks. He kissed her, looked her deeply in the eyes and told her, "Yuki, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. And so kind-hearted too."

He then kissed her again and proceeded to remove her underwear. He saw that she was becoming swollen with arousal. Logan touched her gently, eliciting a moan from the young woman under him. "T-take m-me..." Yuki whispered, panting.

Logan obediently positioned himself and entered Yuki gently, careful not to harm her. She let out a loud gasp as she felt his large girth penetrate her. He tenderly kissed her to soothe her. He began to slowly thrust in and out, with her gasping and moaning. Pain soon changed to pleasure as they continued.

Soon, Yuki moaned, "L-Logan... m-more..." Logan immediately upped the pace and force, causing the young woman to moan even more. She dug her nails deep into his back, causing him to become more feral in the mating.

Yuki climaxed as she screamed out Logan's name. He groaned as he felt release. Then, he slowly exited out of her and laid beside her. She nuzzled into his chest and murmured, "I love you..." Logan stroked her hair and said quietly, "I love you too, darlin'." They then went to sleep.


End file.
